


We Carry On

by Kat_Sherrard



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Link is soft, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revali is a cuddler, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Sherrard/pseuds/Kat_Sherrard
Summary: When Revali met Link for the first time, he was struck by how simple of a man the knight was. Behind the stoic exterior was merely a child who was thrust into a job that, while physically he was ready for, mentally he was unprepared.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	We Carry On

The winds were harsh and the skies stormy as the group of champions continued their march. Today they were aiming to clear the Lanayru route of the electric foes that plagued the lands, limiting the Zora’s travels. A flash of lightning and Mipha beside him flinched, nervous. The Rito tutted, tempted to take to the skies once more. However, he understood her fear to an extent. One rogue strike and it was fried Zora for dinner.

On his left side, Link marched, eyes scanning the lands around them carefully. During these times, Revali could almost (only almost) see Link for the royal knight he was. However, the white-knuckled grip on the hilt of his sword told a different story. Revali hid a small smirk; of course the great Hylian Champion was afraid of thunder. Revali snorted and slowed his gait to match the Hylian’s, arms behind his back. “Well well, I would have never expected the great Hylian Champion to be afraid of a noise.” He teased quietly, voice low so the others wouldn’t comprehend his words. 

Revali wasn’t expecting a verbal response, so the sharp look of exasperation was response enough. Link’s eyes returned to scanning the area and Revali was once again alone in his own thoughts. During these times he enjoyed observing the other champions and the princess, assessing exactly why each was chosen for their role. However, with the Calamity now passed and the team of heroes now tasked with clearing the lands of the final monsters, Revali had no right to question their abilities. Each had fought valiantly and now they were dubbed as Hyrule’s heroes. Having returned to the lands after a century of death, Revali found himself somewhat appreciating the company of his fellow champions. A century alone left the Rito craving company and disliking isolation more often than not. 

As the sky lit up with another flash of lightning, the Rito sidled a little closer to the Hylian, offering silent comfort. Mipha had the others to reassure her – Link was always forgotten. A gentle bump into his arm signified the Knight’s thanks and Revali felt warmth grow in his chest. He refused to look down at the other for fear that his mask of indifference would break. 

Ahead, the crowds of monsters were spotted, Revali taking to the skies to begin thinning out the crowds with volley after volley of arrows. Below, he watched each champion split off to attack the foes, Mipha paired with the Princess to ensure safety. Link was ahead, fighting through the densest areas of foes. Urbosa and Daruk each bowled to the side to take out the rest of the monsters. The work was swift and with heavy blows from all angles, soon only a few resilient monsters remained. Link was rounding each up, shouting wordlessly out to draw the foes nearer. Revali took the hint, using arrows to force the enemies into a single spot where all the champions began an assault that would easily finish off those left. 

Finally, the fight was over and as thanks, Mipha invited her friends to the Zora’s Domain for both rest and a feast to celebrate the reopening of the trade routes. Of course, the Princess agreed for all of them and soon enough each Champion was sitting down to feast. Naturally, Link was given his place by the princess and of course Revali was at his other side. Throughout the feast, the champions each laughed and joked, Revali even cracking a smile now and then. Playful insults were thrown around and stories shared of their pasts. Late into the evening they feasted and when the night was over, Revali was almost reluctant to retire to his bed. Bidding the final stragglers a good night, Revali made his way through the domain to the Inn where, back behind the main entrance, private rooms were set out in preparation for their stay. Walking past each room to get to his own, he faltered at a noise coming from the room to the left of his own. 

What was that? 

Sobbing?

Hylia, he always got himself into sticky situations like this. Knowing he would only feel guilty for not checking on the crying individual, Revali knocked on the door before entering. To his surprise, he could immediately identify the blond hair and striking blue eyes despite their redness around the edges. Link looked a mess. 

Revali said nothing for a moment, taking in the pitiful sight. He closed the door behind himself, knowing that the Hylian would rather die than let anyone else see him in this state. The Rito then moved towards the bed, giving the Hylian time to sit up and scrub at his eyes. When Revali reached him, Link was still having trouble controlling his breathing. “Goddess, Link. You look awful.” Revali started, ignoring the withering glare directed at him when he said it. 

Revali had seen Link like this a handful of times before; it seemed that it was always him around when the Hylian was having a crisis. In moments like these, Revali is reminded of the shielded life Link had lived before he had become a knight... Before he was forced to save the whole of Hyrule almost (almost!) single-handedly. Link was not war-hardened; he was merely a boy that happened to be good enough with a sword to be chosen. Had he not been chosen by that damned sword, Link would have probably been a happy man. (Or dead, but Revali didn’t like to think too hard on that one).

Saying nothing further, Revali took a seat on the bed, raising a wing as he had done those times before. Link fell into his side, eyes staring straight ahead. He looked so tired, so hurt, and that made Revali pity the man. “I’ll be here with you.” He muttered and shifted to make himself comfortable; it was going to be a long night (not that he truly minded).   
When Revali met Link for the first time, he was struck by how simple of a man the knight was. Behind the stoic exterior was merely a child who was thrust into a job that, while physically he was ready for, mentally he was unprepared. Not only had he been through the most difficult battle of any knights’ lifetime, he’d had to go through it twice. The trauma the man had dealt with was undeniable and it was clear that at times the events of the past caught up with him, leaving him shaken and distressed. In times like those, Revali found himself inclined to offer Link the comfort he so clearly needed. 

The room was still, no sound but Link’s laboured breathing as he allowed himself to finally calm and still, head turned into the Rito’s side. As per usual, no words left the knight’s mouth, though Revali could sense that the Hylian wanted to say something. “You needn’t say anything. Just don’t let anyone else speak of this. The great Rito Master a cuddler and master of comfort? It would absolutely tarnish my heroic reputation.” Revali spoke to fill the silence, feeling the soft laugh against his side. At least that was making the younger man laugh. That was progress. 

When Link had finally settled, he removed himself from the Rito, glancing up at him. A slight nod and the Rito knew he was alright once more. Rising from his position, Revali nodded in return and stepped away, striding out of the room and to his own. 

\--

The next morning was quiet, not a word usually used when describing the band of champions. However, the older of the group were clearly hungover and the others were still tired from the late night. As a gesture of good will and congratulations on a job well done, Zelda had declared that the champions were free of their duties for at least the next week, of which Revali was grateful (though he would never say so). 

Link, as usual, looked as though nothing had happened the previous night; champion’s tunic perfectly pressed and sword at his side, ready for action. He would of course be escorting Zelda back to the Castle before retreating to his own home once he was certain she was safe. Link moved to stand by Zelda as she bid the champions farewell.  
“Well, I suppose this trip was not necessarily as drab as I thought it would be.” Revali commented as his goodbye, waving a wing. “I almost feel like saying that we make a good team.” 

“Damn right we do!” Daruk chimed in with a guff laugh. “Stop being so miserable, bird boy!” He patted the Rito on the back jovially, sending Revali stumbling forward. He would have fallen completely, had Link’s arm not shot out to catch him and push him back on to his feet. Revali cleared his throat and nodded thanks to the Knight, feathers slightly ruffled around the collar. 

“Right, well... I suppose I shall take my leave. Send for me when I am next needed. Until then, do not bother me with drivel.” He huffed and using his gale, shot into the sky. Below him, bright blue eyes watched his ascent, trailing after him until he was no longer in view. 

Finally alone with his thoughts, Revali cast his mind back to the night prior, trying to make better sense of the situation. Why did it always seem to be him around when the Hylian was crying? Why did Link not push him away like he does with so many others? The speechless knight would not even allow Mipha, his closest companion, to see him in that state. So, why him? While he contemplated, he remembered the sorry state that Link had been in, eyes puffy and red, hair mussed and tangled (though that was not exactly unusual for the boy). Of all the people to choose to show vulnerability, surely Revali was the worst of those to share that with, especially given the admittedly rocky beginning. 

Well, in any case, it didn’t matter now, he was alone again. When he returned to the village, he would occupy his mind with teaching the warriors the mastery of archery in flight.

\--

Not 2 days into their week of rest did Revali find himself receiving a letter requesting his presence in the village of Hateno.

Well now, that was certainly interesting. The cucco scratch that one would call writing was certainly not that of the princess, so the request would have to have been made by someone else. Flipping through his mind, he tried to think of who would request his presence in Hateno and all names were dismissed apart from one. However, he was certain that Link wouldn’t want him around more than necessary. Surely this was merely a request for help from some villager. 

Having nothing better to do, Revali informed the elder that he was taking his leave. Soaring across Hyrule had always felt so freeing, however in this moment, the Land seemed almost too vast. Alone with his thoughts, Revali pondered the meaning of his visit. If this was a request from a villager, why were they not asking the Hylian champion? And if this was a request from Link, why was he wanted? Neither option seemed particularly logical, so Revali was eager to find out the reason behind his presence being asked for.   
Upon landing in the small farming village, Revali took out the note from his satchel and perused it, trying to find an address. Instead of finding a specific address, he was greeted with the direction of “the house across the bridge, beside the pond and the large tree.” Not terribly specific, but Revali was sure that with his keen sense of direction he would manage. After searching the town for a short while, he finally located the small house. At the front was a sign – “Link’s home”. 

So it was Link. Striding forward, the Rito knocked on the door and waited. 

No answer. 

He knocked again, louder this time. 

Again, no answer. 

Huffing, Revali turned away from the door. Well, this was a waste of his time. Revali rolled his eyes and turned from the door, striding into the village. Well, he had come all this way, he might as well make a day of it at least. Mood dampened, Revali took himself into the village to peruse the wares available for purchase. When Revali had been returned to the living, he was very pleased to find his savings had remained untouched under the floor of the flight range. Once thawed from the ice in which his savings were entrapped, the Rito had congratulated himself on being responsible with his rupees in the past. So, needless to say the Rito Champion had plenty of change to spare. 

Striding through the town, Revali paused at the most interestingly colourful shop. Turning and wandering slightly closer, the woman at the door (Revali didn’t care to learn her name) greeted him with a grin. “You want something dyed, feathers?” She asked, glancing at his clothing. “For such bright feathers, your outfit’s a bit bland.” She commented.   
Revali felt himself bristling. “I’ll have you know this is traditional Rito garb and I will not have some pathetic Hylian insult my culture.” He seethed, glaring at the woman. 

“Calm it, bird boy! I’m just making a comment, that’s just my opinion.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Rito are always so tetchy.” 

“Yes, because the likes of you clearly have no respect for better cultures.” He sniffed, turning away. “With an attitude that foul, it’s a wonder that you get any custom at all.”   
Continuing his venture, now in even more of a foul mood than before, Revali tried to locate anywhere that was at least somewhat pleasant, finding himself entering a shop with a large pot for a banner. Terribly non-specific, but at least it was something interesting to look at. Stepping inside, however, he stopped in the entrance. For there, chatting idly with the shopkeeper, was Link. 

“So you speak.” Revali managed to choke out. “Actual words. To people.” 

Link’s voice faltered as he turned, startled. His eyes did the talking – wide with shock and clouded with anxiety yet again. The blonde’s mouth opened and closed a few times, a couple of strained noises escaping but nothing of any similarity to Hylian tongue. Revali scoffed. 

“Well, in any case it’s clearly none of my business. You call me out to this wretched little hovel on the other side of Hyrule and when I arrive at your house, you’re not even there.” He grumbled out. “And then, when I decide to make this trip at least somewhat fruitful, I find you gallivanting around the village. Speaking. With your voice. Not with those silly hand gestures that I had to learn. For your sake.” His voice was getting louder but he didn’t care. He had every right to be angry with the runt. 

“Revali, I-“ Were this any other time, Revali would have preened in hearing his name coming from the usually silent knight but now his heart felt as though it were being burned. After all this time, waiting to hear the man speak, it had turned out he was perfectly comfortable speaking amongst complete strangers rather than those he considered friends. The only one of the champions that had been able to claim to hear Link speak had been Mipha, and even then, they were merely children. As Link grew older, Mipha would explain that he just stopped talking entirely from around the age of eight.

Link did nothing but watch him, eyes alarmed, mouth still opening and closing but less now. Revali didn’t need words from him to see the hidden shame in those eyes. That hurt more, Revali thought. “Don’t give me that look.” He spat, turning. “When you’re ready to say something you can come and find me.” He glanced over his shoulder, walking out. “I need time.” And shot up into the sky, heading away from the mess that was in his head. 

Had he have looked down, he’d have noticed blue eyes watching him leave, following his figure. 

\--

When Link finally found him, Revali had calmed somewhat. He didn’t understand, but he was at least more open to speak in a coherent conversation. Sat within the branches of the tree on Lake Sumac, Revali was watching the local wildlife with keen eyes, occupying his mind with frivolous nothing. When Link sat beside him, however, his eyes didn’t stray from the small bird he was watching hear the water. 

“Tell me, Link. What is it that makes you so irritating.” It wasn’t a question. “Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something so damning that it leaves me lost again.” He felt Link shift to a comfortable position, but he made no effort to respond. From his peripheral vision, he could make out Link’s hands rising as though to sign, but no movements started. Revali snorted. “I’m not certain there’s any right response to that, Link.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

The voice wasn’t rough as Revali had imagined it. Rather, it was soft, a voice clearly used well. It made the Rito ponder how often Link would talk when the other champions weren’t around. Or was this a new thing? 

Link sighed and finally Revali let his eyes fall on the blonde beside him. Now taking in his appearance, Revali found not a knight, but a simple man wearing a hylian tunic and trousers, brown boots well-worn and certainly not polished. His hair was, miraculously, brushed and fastened in a half-up style that admittedly suited his soft features. When blue eyes met green, Revali watched him carefully. Those eyes shone with both regret and honesty. 

“When you all came back, things… Changed.” Link started, eyes darting to his hands. Again, they were raised as though to take over, but Link’s hands then clenched and he pushed them into his lap. “The expectation to be the silent knight laid heavy. That’s all you knew of me.” The tone in his voice was bitter, the scrunch in Link’s face was one of distaste. “But when everything was ended.. The expectations of me were gone. But you were all the same. Like you were frozen in time. So no one else sees me as the silent knight except the champions. So… I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell you. It would be another thing that had changed for you.” 

For once, it was Revali who was silent. He couldn’t think of any response to give. But, as luck would have it, Link didn’t want one and instead kept talking. “When I was younger.. Before the calamity, I was thrust into guard training. I had always liked play fights, and my father knew that. So he gave me what he thought would be my dream. But the pressure was immense… Expected to say or not say certain things, to act and be a certain person. So I became silent. You can’t expect a mute to say anything.” Link’s eyes were trained on his own knees, fingers still clenched. “I was good with a sword and so with only a little experience, I was given the role of the princess’s guard.”

“… Why didn’t you refuse it, then?” Revali asked, watching him from the corner of his eyes. 

“How can you refuse a direct order from the King. And he was right in the end. When they were in search of the legendary sword… I could hear it. I led the group. I found the sword.” He whispered and there was silence for a long moment. “Four men died trying to pull that sword. Each were rejected. I watched their attempts, not able to say a word. It was essentially a suicide.” 

No words were shared for a long while, but Revali did offer a wing which was taken by the Hylian with a small nod, blue eyes now red at the edges. “… You didn’t make them do it.” Revali muttered. 

“No, but I took them there.” Link grunted, clearing his throat and continuing his story. “The others, they goaded me. I can take anything on as the “princess’s bitch”. It was my “Duty” to try and pull the sword.” His teeth were gritted. “… I took the sword out. And every part of me hated myself and the stupid thing.”

Revali couldn’t imagine the feeling. He himself had pushed his own duty on himself, pushing himself to be the best of all the Rito, working every day of his young life to be what everyone expected of a champion, going so far as to create his own updraft to take him so far above the others (both figuratively and literally). The Rito listened silently as Link continued. 

“I had never seen war like the Calamity. The amount of carnage.. Death surrounded us on all sides. Fellow knights, friends… Everyone was wiped out. The princess and I were all that were left.” Link choked out, the red around those blue eyes had spread, a thin wetness lining his eyes. “There’s not a day that I don’t think of the people we failed.” 

Revali nodded. There was nothing to say that could make the blonde feel any better, so instead, Revali pushed past the topic. “And what about now? Why don’t you just give it up? I’m sure Zelda can find another eager blonde begging to watch over her. Though I doubt they’d be as reckless as you.” He hummed, changing the subject carefully. “You could live a somewhat normal life. Or a feral one.” 

Link let a wet laugh slide through before he sighed and shook his head again. “It would mean leaving the only people I can truly call friends. I couldn’t do that.” He hummed and finally looked down. “Can we go inside now? It’s getting cold.” 

Revali obliged him, dropping from the tree and allowing Link to escort him back to his home. Once inside, Revali glanced around. “You still have our old weapons. I’d rather like that bow back.” He noted, meandering up to the display. His bow was in remarkably good condition considering it had been a century of limited use.   
Link waved a hand. “Take it. It’s not getting any use up there.” He agreed, moving to make a fire in the small fireplace. “Hungry?”

“Yes, now that you’ve finally offered. I’ll take some fish should you have it.” 

Link nodded with a small smile. Revali would never admit that Link had a rather pleasant smile. “Sure.”   
.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 2-Parter, because I felt it had a nice little split in it.   
> Again, it's just my little filler while I eagerly await more RevaLink fanfiction!


End file.
